Social Contract
by Brenth204
Summary: If you give someone a piece of yourself, then maybe you'll get something wonderful in return. Not right away- heck, it may even take a year apart before you get it. But you'll do it anyway. Love is crazy like that. BxB


**A/N: ****This is my first _Bones_fic, and it's a one-shot. First of all- this is totally AU. Just a little fluff that I wish we could have seen before the airport scene in the season 5 finale. I hope you enjoy, and I would love some feedback, since this is my first time writing. (For _Bones_, anyway...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bones._ But you already knew that. ;)**

* * *

Social Contract

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he hesitated outside her door. Questions swirled his head- his hand hovering over her doorknob.

Should he even bother her? It was the night before she left for Indonesia, and there was no doubt in his mind she was busy packing her bags. He himself was _supposed_ to be at the base, preparing for his departure in a little over a week.

Booth's left hand slid into his jeans pocket, and he felt the cool metal there; a steady provider of comfort. And yet, he had to wonder... Would she think his gift was frivolous, and pointless?

He withdrew the medal from his pocket, and held it up in front of him. It just seemed fitting that he give it to her. Maybe not in her rational eyes, but it would at least minimize the overwhelming sense of helplessness that had settled over him. He wasn't going to be there to protect her, and that fact was what _really_ bothered him.

He wrapped the cool chain around his fingers, and took a deep breath, before knocking softly on her door. He heard her light footsteps as she crossed the room, and then a pause as she checked through the peephole.

Booth tried his hardest to look nonchalant, but his eyes held all of his uncertainty, and anxiety. Luckily, she had never been good with things like that, so he assumed it went unnoticed.

The chain clanked as she unlocked, and then opened the door.

"Booth?" she questioned, before making a pointed glance at her watch. It was after midnight, after all. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said coyly with a shrug; a playful smile betraying his actual feelings. Brennan smiled softly back at him, and opened the door wide enough to accomodate him. He casually shuffled in, keeping his eyes downcast.

"I've been unable to sleep, as well," she admitted, before gesturing at her couch.

The blanket on it was messily shoved into one corner, and two wine glasses sat on the coffee table. One of them was half full. Brennan blushed a little as she realized she had absentmindedly grabbed _two_ glasses, in her earlier haste to drink away her anxiety.

But Booth didn't notice. He was too busy glancing wistfully at the two large suitcases that were on the floor next to the door- neatly packed and ready to go.

"Of course you can't sleep, Bones," he said jokingly, as he turned back to face her. "This is your last night at home, in an actual bed."

"Actually, I believe it has more to do with the fact that I'm going to miss everyone while I'm gone," she stated bluntly, as she plopped down and the couch and refilled her glass.

He said nothing, and instead sat down next to her. He found that, sometimes, it was better to just drink in these situations. She poured him a glass as well, before scooting a little away from him and glancing at his hand. He had been fidgeting with something ever since he had walked in, and she was curious as to what it was.

"You wanna know why _I_ can't sleep?" Booth asked, tucking his hand away in his pocket.

Her eyes snapped up to his, and for once she couldn't miss what they conveyed. Worry. Doubt. And something else...

"Obviously, it is because you will be in a war-zone in a little over a week," she said practically, her eyes shifting away from his and instead laying on his untouched wine glass.

"I don't think so," he said slowly, wondering if he should say what he wanted so desperately to. But as he looked at her, he knew he had come with a specific purpose. And so, he stayed true to his gambler reputation.

"This could be the last time I see you again," he said carefully, his voice threatening to crack. "I couldn't go back to the base tonight without saying goodbye."

She flinched, and he noticed the hurt look on her face. "What do you mean, Booth? Aren't you coming to the airport tomorrow to see me off, with everyone else?"

His following hesitation left her distraught; her eyes threatening to tear up as he shook his head. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and said, "Bones, I couldn't get a pass. I'm not going to be able to make it."

Brennan quickly nodded, trying so very hard to keep her emotions subdued. This discovery in the Maluku Islands was the most important thing to her, wasn't it? She was a forensic anthropologist, after all. So, why did she suddenly feel so reluctant to go?

"I suppose that is logical," she said quickly, before shooting him a questioning glance. "But what I find peculiar, is that you are here now. Why would they give you a pass this late at night, and not tomorrow morning?"

Booth couldn't help but grin slyly, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Let's just say, it's easier to sneak away when it's dark outside."

Brennan's incredulous look caused him to chuckle ruefully, and he finally took a sip of his wine. Booth needed to relax, before proceeding. The _last _thing he wanted to do was scare her off, like last time...

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come say goodbye," she said softly, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Her conflicting emotions easily puzzled her, and so she instinctively scooted a little farther away from Booth, and polished off her glass of wine. She didn't know why he lingered on her couch. He must have had another reason for coming, or else they would have said their farewells and he would be on his way, back to the base.

"Look, Bones," he said suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm not going to be there in Maka-poo-poo with you-"

"_Maluku_, Booth," she corrected him, patiently.

"Right, that's what I said," he laughed, before continuing. "But yeah, I'm not going to be there to... you know, protect you. And-"

"I am not an infant," she blurted indignantly, her eyes narrowing at the implication. "I have proven multiple times that I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you can, Bones," he chuckled nervously, raising his hands in mock defense. "I wasn't saying that you couldn't. What I'm _trying_ to say, is that I'm going to be constantly worried about you. There's a lot of things that could go wrong in that Indonesian jungle. And I don't like the fact that I can't shoot anything that tries to hurt you."

"I'll be fine," she confidently stated, her intense gaze causing Booth to question his gift. But, there was no turning back now.

"Here," he said quietly, holding out his closed fist. "Hold out your hand."

Brennan hesitated, but warily held her hand underneath his. Booth unfurled his thick fingers- allowing the golden chain and medal to slip into her hand. She curiously held it up in front of her face, nose crinkling up in confusion.

"A necklace? Booth, if this is some sort of social contract, then I-"

"Just hear me out," he said hastily, leaning forward. "That's not just any necklace- that's my St. Christopher's medallion. St. Christopher is the patron of safe travel, Bones. I wore it when I went into the army last time, and now I want to give it to you. So you'll stay safe."

"But I'm not religious," she protested; convinced he was trying to make a move.

"That doesn't matter, Bones," he said impatiently, before shifting closer to her and leaning in, his hand on her knee. "The point is, I'd feel better if you kept it. It may not mean anything to you, but it would mean the world to me if you wore it. Because right now, I feel so helpless... and I just want you to come home safe."

Her eyes glistened with tears that wouldn't fall, as she looked up at him sadly. His pained expression softened when she lifted the necklace and put it around her neck.

"I still don't believe in your religion," Brennan said quietly, as she pressed the cool metal to her chest. "But this is the most thoughtful social contract I have ever received."

"Better than a mix-tape?" Booth asked, only half-joking; his eyes shimmering with melancholy mischief.

She chuckled, and grinned at him. "Yes, Booth. Better than a mix-tape."

He let out a heavy sigh- one filled with relief- and finally relaxed as he leaned back on the couch. But it was Brennan who was uneasy, now. He had given her something very important to him, with the hope that it would protect her in his absence. This gesture of sincere concern wasn't something she could just brush off and ignore, was it?

Besides, this could possibly be the last time she ever saw him alive...

"Well," Booth muttered as he slowly rose to his feet. "I guess I'll leave you to finish packing. Take care of yourself, okay?"

He awkwardly lingered next to her coffee table, wondering what to do. He didn't want to freak her out by saying what he wanted to... not again. So, he began walking toward her door. He had just opened it, and was about to step outside, when he heard Brennan's voice.

"Booth?" she called out weakly, her voice anxious and pleading. Booth turned to face her, and saw that her floodgates had cracked. A single tear ran down her cheek as she stood up abruptly. "Please, wait. I want to give you something, too."

He watched as she indignantly brushed away a tear, and went to her bedroom. When she returned, she held out her hand to him. And, to his surprise, Booth saw Jasper the pig.

"You kept him all this time?" Booth chuckled in disbelief, taking the pig figurine in his hands and looking him over.

"Hasn't left my nightstand since that night," Brennan said seriously, her eyes downcast as she folded her arms across her chest. "Do you remember the night you gave him to me?"

"The night you killed someone for the first time," Booth said quietly, rubbing the pig figurine in his hands thoughtfully.

Brennan swallowed, "Yes. I was doubting myself, and you gave me Jasper. You told me that I would be okay..."

"And you were," Booth reminded her gently.

"You were right, as usual," she chuckled. "But ever since that night, whenever I feel like I'm _not_ okay... I just look at Jasper, and remember what you said. So, take him with you. And that way, I know you'll be okay, too."

Booth smiled, and pocketed the pig figurine. "Thank you, Bones. That's the most meaningful gift I've ever been given. A hell of a lot better than a dolphin-print tie, that's for sure."

She laughed half-heartedly, knowing that he was only trying to cheer her up. She rocked on her heels as an awkward silence passed between them. Booth was about to speak, when Brennan broke the silence.

"I'm going to miss you very much," she said, her voice cracking with emotion as reality finally hit her.

She sniffled quietly, and Booth's heart broke a little. He didn't hesitate this time, as he narrowed the space between them. She immediately leaned forward into him, and he wrapped his strong arms around her in a hug.

"Same here, Bones," he whispered, his own eyes threatening to tear up as she lay her head in the crook of his neck.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of her hair, and rubbed her back soothingly. The thought of this being their last 'guy hug' ate him up on the inside, and he chewed on his lip to try and keep from breaking down, or squeezing her tighter.

Brennan was a strong woman, who hardly ever needed anyone. But, the few times she _did_ need him for support, he knew he had to stay strong. Booth couldn't bear the thought of ever letting her down.

And so, he was the one who pushed her away this time, gently. With a sorrowful look on his face, he opened the door the rest of the way and stepped outside. Brennan was shocked he had pulled away, and had to ask the reasoning behind his actions.

"Booth... why did you let go so soon?"

He shook his head sadly, his eyes reddened from the impending tears as he glanced up at her and smiled wistfully.

"Because, Bones- if I held you a moment longer, I would _never_ have been able to ever let you go."

And with that, he turned, and strode purposefully away from her. In doing so, Booth unknowingly let go of the past, and opened the door to their future. He had no way to know that an opportunity would arise for him to sneak off the base the next morning, or that his beloved Bones would be waiting there for him. He had no clue that they would set a date for their reunion- coffee cart, by the reflecting pool, in exactly one year.

But what he _did_ know, was that this was the last time he would let her lie to herself.

Brennan watched him leave- her heart throbbing in rhythmic time with his footsteps. And she came to a decision.

When a year had passed, and her perspective had been gained- she wouldn't hesitate any longer. This was the second-to-last time he would walk away from her without her protest- but it was the last time she would lie to herself.

They had crossed the line long ago.

Her evidence?

The social contract- hanging loosely from her neck.


End file.
